User talk:LionHeartKIng
Visit my two archives for my past 100 messages on the wiki. Timewarps Just a heads-up, LHK, if you plan on making more Timewarp Monsters, there's been a rule change: You can't simply place monsters into the Event Horizon anymore. You need card effects to pull it off. See "Temporal Traveler" for an example. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 23:13, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Answers Box 1. I can't let that happen. Helix Chimera doesn't even exist until sometime in the ARC-V era, and with the timeline I have in my head for it (I have ARC-V in the 2080 or 2090 decade), Pegasus is long since dead without him ever knowing about this card. 2. I keep trying to think of something, but this is harder than I thought. 3. Once I work all the bugs out of the evolution, I'll be able to post it. Just gotta make sure I like how it looks. 4. Go right ahead. Those were just throwaway cards in GSTART, anyway. 5. I can give it a shot. Oh, and your list has "3" in it twice. XD --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 15:52, October 22, 2014 (UTC) 1. Toon Dark Magician might be your best bet here. 2. I'd appreciate any help, because I am flat-out stuck. 3. I'm not even sure what the theme of this Archetype is, but I'm guessing you're waiting until I fully figure out what I'm doing. 4. There's not really anything "in-depth" about the Skunks. Like I said, they're just throwaways, so I just made-up their effects on the fly. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 16:55, October 22, 2014 (UTC) 2. I can see that working. 3. Interesting. 4. All righty then. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:40, October 22, 2014 (UTC) What about if we create some unzombified counterparts for the Zombies, huh? OnePiece (talk) 13:12, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry the very late answer. It's like their alive version. For example we could create an beast version of Bone Mouse and Plague Wolf and so forth. Also, i was wanting to change a little and create an archetype of Winged -Beasts/WIND monsters named "Whirlwing", but i have no idea on what type of effect they would have. What do you think of both of these ideas? OnePiece (talk) 13:14, October 31, 2014 (UTC) i was thinking about making of the unzombified, monsters with random, or, at times even no effect. As for the Wirlwing, some of them will be Gemini Monsters, but they will also have famous beasts on the Yugioh games such as the Harpies, Simorgh and even the Cranes OnePiece (talk) 19:06, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Some of the WhirlWing monsters will have effects activated when they are Summoned/Returned from the field to the hand OnePiece (talk) 20:59, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Mezuki can be a Beast-Warrior. So , their name will be "Alive" Followed by their already unzombified names, right?And about about the part that they can't stay on the field if there is any Zombie i think we can write in their lore like this:"This card cannot be Summoned if there is any Zombie-Type monster on the field. Neither players can Summon Zombie-Type monsters. If there is any face-up Zombie-Type monsters on the field, destroy this card" And they would have effects that would benefit their archetype, but also, separated effects, agree? Btw, i think that zombie master could also be an Spellcaster, huh? And the Goblins, some of them are Warriors.Anyway, for me, it's all ok to start OnePiece (talk) 18:13, November 2, 2014 (UTC) I just started the what do you think of these cards? --OnePiece (talk) 18:46, November 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm not used to there new editors yet, sorry xD OnePiece (talk) 18:52, November 2, 2014 (UTC) "My talks, my preference, my help, log out" I only see these 4 options. What of them do i choose? OnePiece (talk) 19:02, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Also, let's not forget that there are new Gem-Knight cards, so tehre are more cards to we zombificate x) OnePiece (talk) 19:43, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Now that i noticed, ther is already an card named "Number 21: Whirlwing Eagle", and it has nothing to do with the Archetype. Also, i just remembered about my other archetype named "L.P". Care of giving me a hand? :P --OnePiece (talk) 23:11, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. They're all golden monsters, and there is a kind of pendulum behind each of them OnePiece (talk) 12:27, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Melodious Saints Got any ideas for names for a Floral Melodious Saint (like Bloom Diva) Synchro and Xyz? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 19:05, November 4, 2014 (UTC) There is no need of having such high def on them. I just did that to change the things a bit. Also, do you think 1300 ATK is extravagant?And, by the way, the names are all ok to me =D OnePiece (talk) 12:46, November 5, 2014 (UTC) I don't mind. But i think i already did that O.O OnePiece (talk) 11:46, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Fossil Cards Are you opposed to "Cerasinops Resurrected from the Fossils" being a high-Level? I have an effect in mind to help it work. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:25, November 8, 2014 (UTC) RNK and Help I don't mind if you make the red-link RNKs. I'm officially stuck on those, though they have Types and Attributes: Strike Dragons - LIGHT Dragons ("lightning strike") Infernalizers - FIRE Fiends Missile Sharks WATER Machines Sneak Beetles - DARK Insects As for the codings, lemme see if those work. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 21:31, November 13, 2014 (UTC) They work. *thumbs-up* --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 21:59, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I've seen you around for quite a while. Tossed you a message over here so as to not keep hijacking that other guy's pojo thread.UltimateWai, wikia's undisputed master of the deletetag-fu. (talk) 06:54, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Ethics *sharp inhale* ...I'm tempted to say no, but that is a VERY good question. Y-Tak knows more about this than I do, so I'll see what he says. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 16:35, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Armor Monsters Of course you can. It isn't like I'm the one who came up with the idea. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 06:51, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Not. Go on. When i come back and fix the issues i'm having with this page, maybe i will do more of them xD OnePiece (talk) 11:50, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Done: Armored Wasp --OnePiece (talk) 13:31, November 21, 2014 (UTC) So, did you like it? Is it too op? --OnePiece (talk) 14:02, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Very good, but somewhat overpowed. Maybe if we could halve any battle damage from the direct attack, it would be a little more balanced, but it's okay xD OnePiece (talk) 11:45, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I don't see why Knife couldn't be an Edge Imp. Heck, Chain and Bomb aren't even bladed instruments, so I think "Edge Imp" is kind of a misnomer: It's mainly Fiends that are objects of destruction or demolition. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 20:03, December 4, 2014 (UTC) 1:If we do something like that, it should be named as "Duel Swarming 2: I dididn't get it of classic Insectoid Counterparts. You mean the ones we made first? bonus: I made a new Unstable Weather card name "Cloudy Day and i added some other effects on the ones already existing. What do you think? --OnePiece (talk) 02:56, December 6, 2014 (UTC) That makes much sense :o. Thanks for the idea OnePiece (talk) 12:16, December 6, 2014 (UTC) That was not weird, but was somewhat unexpected. But still, of course,very good. They will have swarming skill,and what more?Will they be only Synchro, or will have some Xyz too?In any case i will think of some nice names for them x) --OnePiece (talk) 19:06, December 7, 2014 (UTC) So, in other words, you want to create an archetype of Zombies that gives support to general Synchro, right? OnePiece (talk) 21:36, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Evolution Did someone order a Composition Summon evolution? http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Composition_Summon Yup. Your Super Composition Archetype has the green light. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 04:47, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Good. Now, if Oroshurge is a printed Composition Base, then Turbo Oroshurge would say "(can be any Quality)" or "(must be Quality X)". --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 20:08, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Uh... I'm not sure what the theme of this Archetype is. I don't mind a bit. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 20:36, December 9, 2014 (UTC) I've got nothing for the other two Windami Compositions, so you can keep those two. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 03:50, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Paradises As I said on the article, I am not the owner of the rights on the archetype. That one is Taylor. I'm just another one of his fan, who thought that "Paradises" deserved an article. I just created one of them, Virtue. I should post her here, maybe tomorrow. Anyway, the "creators" section was meant to list anyone who created of them, so yes, if you make one of them, you'll be listed. If you want to create a "Paradise", go ask him. 16:48, December 12, 2014 (UTC) You seem knowledged in the subject, so you have my permission. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:57, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Uh... I don't think Beyond HAD a naming scheme. If I may suggest one, though, how about "Number 13: Transcend Paradise" ("Queen of Feelings Transcending Love" in OCG)? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 18:25, December 12, 2014 (UTC)